The Clan, Part 2
Brief Synopsis "Jennifer becomes involved in a notorious child murder case. She persuades Bill to undertake the defence of the accused, George Royston. There is an angry confrontation between Bill and Godfrey, when Godfrey hears this news" - Crawford Productions Plot Felicity arrives at the Carson residence and she and Godfrey are picked up by Robert and Margery as they all head to Bill and Jennifer's residence for dinner. Tommy is unable to join them as he is in the middle of reading the Hansard before heading out with Alan. Godfrey tells Felicity of his trepidation and general dislike of Jennifer. Felicity asks that he try to get along with her, and make the evening pleasant it is is very important to her that his family get along with her. Felicity, Jennifer and Margery discuss Felicity's travels to London which she found tremendously exciting, and a play she saw at the Globe called "Fallen Angels". Margery bemoans the fact that she and Jennifer will probably not ever be able to afford to travel until Jennifer's children are "old and grey". Godfrey tells Jennifer he had a very pleasant meal. Tommy and Alan drink martinis made of french vermouth and gin at the Carson residence. Tommy borrows some money off Alan before they head off to a party. Amy finds Alan and the two continue to flirt. Alan makes Amy a drink and lights her cigarette before asking her out on a date. Tommy returns and tells Amy not to let Godfrey see her smoking and drinking or she will give him another heart-attack. Amy tells him to go to hell. Alan tells Amy he will be in touch quite soon. Back at Bill and Jennifer's house, Bill suggests they put the wireless on. Godfrey protests stating that the wireless will be the "ruination of the family circle". Margery comments to Robert in the presence of Godfrey that they never listen to the wireless, although Robert corrects that sometimes he listens to the news. He then states that crowds gathered around a wireless demonstration in the city earlier that day, as they listened to news of the arrest in relation to the rape and murder of the local schoolgirl. Robert says that the crowd were cheering to which Margery adds she also cheered when she heard news of the arrest and declares she hopes that they "hang him in Bourke street". Robert clarifies that the name of the man arrested is George Arthur Royston who runs a wine saloon and that he is the typical type of lowest of the low creature, who runs his saloon in those "awful sordid lanes and alleys". Godfrey believes the arrest has been a perfect example of how a well-ordered society should work. Jennifer unable to stay silent after recalling her earlier conversation with her father, asks if it isn't all rather premature. Bill, hoping to avoid an argument between Godfrey and Jennifer interrupts asking if anyone would like another coffee. However Godfrey overrides him stating that "people want security and the system must provide it". Felicity questions Jennifer who states that there are many "trifling formalities" to be gone through yet such as an inquest and a trial before anyone is hung in Bourke Street. Godfrey interrupts saying he doesn't need a lecture on the judicial processes involved, and says perhaps the whole matter should be held in abeyance pending Jennifer's return to the profession. Bill protests, but Godfrey continues to mock Jennifer stating that no doubt the Chief Commissioner and Crown Prosecutor "are breathlessly awaiting her views". Margery giggles in delight. Jennifer simply states she has no views, but an open mind. She further states that she does not like climates of hysteria such has been the case for the past few days, and further that she is troubled by her earlier conversation with her father. Godfrey states that as Vic is not working on the case, or closely with those working on the case, they should not attach any importance on his views about the case. Godfrey chastises Jennifer for being irresponsible. Bill stands up for Jennifer saying she was merely offering a subjective opinion. Godfrey mocks Jennifer, who stares back coldly. Godfrey tells Felicity that it is late and time they must go. Back at their home, Robert and Margery discuss the night's events. Margery cannot believe that Robert is paid the same salary as both Bill and Tommy, and that Jennifer had the nerve to stand up for a child murderer. She further comments that she hated the meal. At Court, George Royston is met by a large number of protestors with placards. Food and items are thrown at him as he exists the police vehicle and enters the Court. Upon questioning from the Prosecutor, the Police Constable provides evidence to the Court that police received information that Royston was seen in the company of the schoolgirl the day of her death. The Police Constable then states that Royston was known to police and this was not the first occasion they have had reason to speak with him. The Magistrate chastises the Police Constable for introducing any previous dealings between Royston and the police as such information is inadmissible. Jennifer is seen in the public gallery of the Court watching on intently. The Police Constable states that the police have received a number of complaints about Royston, that he serves alcohol to young girls of 13-14 years and that he encourages them to drink. The Prosecutor then asks the Police Constable if Royston's saloon is a place where "thieves and prostitutes drink" to which the Constable confirms it is. This causes quite a stir in the Court room. Jennifer comments quietly to herself that the hearing is outrageous. Outside the Court, the public comment that Royston should be subjected to the same fate as the schoolgirl. Others comment he should be hanged immediately. They are disgusted that as tax-payers they should have to even pay for Royston's trial calling it a "wicked waste of public money". Back at Bill and Jennifer's house, domestic chaos ensues. Sarah is practising her scales on the piano, Sam is playing with a basketball in the house whilst Billy is trying to study. When Bill arrives home, Jennifer tells him she attended the Royston committal hearing and she is still shaking with anger. Eileen doesn't hide her disapproval with Jennifer. Jennifer then goes on to explain to Bill "the greatest mockery she had ever seen". She explains that Royston was without representation and the Magistrate failed to challenge or disallow all sorts of outrageously prejudicial evidence about Royston's prior offices, and his criminal associates. She comments that they might as well throw him to the mob and let them tear him apart. Eileen questions why Jennifer would care about Royston after he took the life of the young schoolgirl. Frustrated, Jennifer corrects that they don't yet know if he is guilty of the crime and that she doesn't care about Royston, but she cares about justice and she is beginning to believe that nobody else does anymore. The following day at the Carson & Carson offices, Mrs Brookes comments to Jennifer that it is nice to have another female in the office. Arthur wholeheartedly agrees. Jennifer hasn't yet been given an office by Godfrey but is happy enough to sit and work in the communal office space. Robert tells Godfrey and Bill that the Church Council are very receptive to Carson & Carson handling their accounts. Godfrey tells Robert to invite Hamilton to the Club to get the deal wrapped up. Bill comments that he has read that a date has been set for the Royston trial and that to date Royston has been unrepresented. Godfrey brushes him off saying that the Crown solicitors will appoint someone to "go through the motions" - someone who needs the publicity and the money. Royston is shown being led by a warder out of a small, dark prison cell to an interview room where Jennifer awaits him. Jennifer offers Royston some fruit and cigarettes and tells him she is a lawyer who may be able to assist him. Jennifer tells Royston that she has been following his case and is concerned that he is without proper representation, and further that no one has yet heard his side of the story. Royston says that he told the police's side of the story but they wouldn't listen. Tearing up, Royston asks Jennifer if she will really help him. Jennifer responds that she would like to try and asks him to tell her his side of the story. Royston tells Jennifer that the police have had their eye on him for some time. Royston says he has admitted to being in the company of the schoolgirl. He explains that he had gone outside the wine saloon for a few minutes and along came the schoolgirl. He talked to her about her school and the weather whilst he had a smoke. He denies that she ever came into his wine saloon and says that the witnesses who are stating this are out to get him and are liars. Royston explains to Jennifer that the police have told him that the schoolgirl was murdered between 6.00pm and 7.30pm that night, and he has repeatedly told them that he can prove that he was elsewhere that night. Back at the Club, Godfrey, Bill, Robert and Tommy are having drinks with Clive Hamilton, who states that it is all but a formality now that Carson & Carson will gain the Church Council's accounts and that they will hear from him very soon. When Bill arrives home he tells Jennifer that things have gone well with the Church Council and Jennifer tells him she attended the prison to meet with George Royston and she thinks Bill should appear on his behalf at the upcoming trial. Bill looks at her blankly, then responds that the firm does not handle criminal matters anymore. Jennifer tells Bill that she promised Royston that they would try and Bill responds that she had no right to make that promise. Jennifer continues to argue with Bill. Bill asks Jennifer if she thinks Royston is innocent to which she replies that she honestly doesn't know, but she suspects that no one is seriously considering that it may be a possibility. Jennifer tells Bill she did not want to get back into her work to look at contracts or do conveyancing and asks Bill to remember all of the little things they used to get excited about. Bill says he remembers. Eileen interrupts telling Bill that Godfrey is on the telephone for him and Godfrey requests an urgent meeting with Bill and Jennifer. Bill and Jennifer attend Godfrey's residence and meet with Godfrey, Robert and Tommy in the study. Godfrey explains that he has been informed that Jennifer met with Royston at Her Majesty's Prison earlier that day, with a view to Carson & Carson conducting Royston's defence. Jennifer confirms it is true, and Godfrey responds by asking Bill what is he going to do about it. Bill explains that he and Jennifer were in the middle of discussing the matter when he telephoned. Godfrey states that he still runs the firm and Carson & Carson will not be getting involved in the Royston defence. Bill tries to explain that there is a strong suggestion Royston may be innocent. Godfrey reminds him that Carson & Carson are at a delicate point with negotiations with the Church Council, an account which carries a great amount of prestige. Godfrey demands that Bill telephone the newspaper and tell them that there has been some idiotic confusion. Jennifer asks to have her say and Godfrey exclaims that nobody is interested in her say. Godfrey then begins to chastise Jennifer and Bill angrily tells him not to talk to Jennifer in that manner. Godfrey declares that he never wants to talk to Jennifer again! Godfrey states that he warned Bill that this would happen once Jennifer returned to work. That she has already created this big mess. Godfrey attempts to storm out of the study but is stopped by Bill who tells him that he does not appreciate his manner tonight, nor his manner towards Jennifer. Bill then storms out stating that he has listened to Jennifer's reasons for getting involved in the Royston case, and to Godfrey's for not getting involved, and he has now decided he liked Jennifer's reason's better. Bill then boldly declares that he is going to defend Royston. Godfrey looks at him gruffly, whilst Jennifer contains her smile. Quotes "Young people will reach the age of maturity without the power of speech" - Godfrey Carson (44.41) "I think it has been a superb example of the way that a well-ordered society should work. Crime, horrific crime, community outrage, followed by pressure on the guardians of law and order, swift action to isolate and remove the offender. That's the way a well-ordered society should work." - Godfrey Carson (45.38) "Here we have someone who is threatening a triumphant return to the legal profession and is blindly throwing around the most flimsy and irresponsible heresay of the type one would hesitate to use over the back fence let alone..." - Godfrey Carson about Jennifer Carson (47.11) "You're going too far. Jennifer was offering a subjective opinion" - Bill Carson "Ooh. A subjective opinion. Oh that's different - that's fine. well she may voice as many subjective opinions as she chooses and I will always listen with great attention. Well let us now change the subject to one where a ladies' subjective opinion are more appropriate. Tell me what is your subjective opinion of the price of tomatoes." - Godfrey Carson (47.22)"My reputation and philosophy has always been, if you're dealing with other people's money experimentation is no virtue and conservatism no vice" - Godfrey Carson (1.00.47) "There seems to be an absolute determination to just rush him to the gallows...that goes for the press, the police and the public...to hang him, to get it over with..." - Jennifer Carson (1.04.20) "How would it look if we suddenly got involved in a sordid, squalid, lurid mess involving this wretched cut-throat" - Godfrey Carson about the Royston trial (1.08.31) "I want you to know that I do not appreciate your manner tonight. I do not appreciate our being imperiously summoned over here and paraded before the headmaster and the head-prefect" - Bill Carson to Godfrey Carson (1.09.35) Trivia This episode was screened back to back with The Clan, Pt 1 and was billed as a 90-minute "movie-length" episode. Category:Episodes